


Personal Housemaid

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Violence, Maids, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, School Shootings, Seuxal Content, Sexual dialogue, Shameless Smut, Smut, There is a school shooting in here so just a warning but it's nothing too graphic, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but that was requested in the prompt so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome kidnaps you from your school and makes you his personal housemaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Housemaid

It's Gotham. It goes without saying, things happen. People die, lots of them. Everyone gets hurt. It's all part of living in Gotham.

It seemed like a normal day, you had been studying in your dorm for an exam, and you decided to grab a snack in the cafeteria because you were feeling starved after long hours of frying your brain. As you made your way there, the last thing you expected to hear was two shots fired off in the cafeteria. You knew it shouldn't have surprised you, though it still did, you thought you could be somewhat safe here but that was just wishful thinking. 

Everyone was whimpering and sniffling as the gunmen collected people's phones so they wouldn't contact the police. You didn't notice the shortness of breath until you were pressing yourself up against the wall, didn't feel the panic creeping in until it was too late.

"Listen up!" the ginger called, waving his gun around, and you could hear him clearly from a distance because of how loud he was. "If anyone tries to make contact with someone outside of here, if anyone hid their phone, I will gladly splatter your brains across this room," he said with a cackle, like this was all just a game to him. 

You flinched each time you heard a gun shot, and you could hear bodies dropping to the floor which increased the crowd's sobbing. 

"Whoops!" he exclaimed, "I forgot to add I don't like crybabies, so if you could keep it down, I'd really appreciate that," he added with a chuckle, and everyone's wailing seemed to diminish, to an extent. "So just stay still, and this will all be over before you know it!"

You realized that hiding behind a wall wasn't the smartest place to hide so once you got the opportunity to run somewhere else, you ran as fast as your legs could carry you, almost stumbling to the ground in the process. But unfortunately for you, he caught you and he shot a gun in the direction of the nearest wall behind you. He stopped to look at you with the biggest grin on his face, and you nearly froze upon the sight, attempting to run again despite the burning in your legs. 

''Maybe I should bring me a souvenir," he whistled after he scooped you up into his arms. You yelped, trying to fight him off with your feet and hands but to no avail. He only cackled as you struggled.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" you whined which made his laughter increased, and your words only encouraged him. 

"Greenwood! Little help here would be much appreciated!" he said around a growl when you managed to kick him in the groin. A bigger man made his way towards you, covering your face with a sack which immediately blocked your vision. You cried out for help but it was much too late when you were thrown in the boot of a car. Greenwood was quick to tie your hands in front of you, increasing your discomfort tenfold, and once it was closed, you scanned about your surroundings only to be met with a pitch black scenery which was the last thing you remembered. 

The ride to wherever they were headed to was a long one and you dozed off at some point, only to jerk awake when the car took a corner and turned into a bumpy dirt road. You felt the car pull to a stop and the engine cut out. Then someone took hold of your arm and dragged you from the boot, your head hitting the top of the car on your way out. You stumbled forward and nearly fell, but a heavy arm wrapped around your waist, steadying you and keeping you on your feet.

You were practically carried up a long set of stairs before you were roughly pushed, the back of your knees hitting something soft, to your surprise. You fell backward, landing on your bottom on what had to be a bed. The sack covering your head was yanked off of your head, your hair falling over your face. You looked about the room but before you could examine your surroundings, a taller man in a suit was staring at you with a tight lipped smile while the ginger stood next to him, grinning wide and chuckling as he eyed you. 

"Jerome," Theo turned to look at the redhead with a slight frown, "tell me again why you kidnapped the poor girl?" 

"Look at that cute face!" he exclaimed with a loud laugh, and you grimaced in response, turning away as he ogled you. "Can we keep her? We can make her do our bidding!" 

You knew you were dealing with criminals here so you kept quiet unless you were told to speak. Theo heaved a long sigh before he said, "Fine, we can keep her, do you even know the young lady's name?" 

"I was going to ask her, but she started freaking out, kicking and screaming, crying 'somebody help me!'" he mocked your voice and tone when you were crying earlier. 

"Tell us your name dear," Theo requested, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Y/N, my name's Y/N," you stuttered, chewing on your bottom lip nervously.

"Y/N, ah, that's a nice name," he smirked, and then he turned to the redhead. "If you want to keep her around, you have to take good care of her," he instructed, talking to the ginger as if he was a child.

"Oh I'll be sure to take good care of her, she's delicate so I wouldn't want to break her," he chuckled darkly.

"Jerome," he shook his head at him discouragingly, and then turned back to look at you. "Now, I know you might be scared, wondering if this one is going to kill you," he nudged his head in the ginger's direction to accentuate what he meant, "but don't worry, we're not going to hurt you."

"You're not?" you asked, your body still shaking from the overwhelming fear of what they could do to you, but you took a deep breath to calm yourself, trying to keep a brave face on. 

"Of course not," Theo chuckled, acting as if what you said was preposterous, "we're not barbarians!" 

"Oh I can be," Jerome said, his eyebrows wiggling when he looked at you, and then he turned to Theo with a wide smirk. "Speak for yourself Theo," he cackled.

"Jerome," he uttered a frustrated sigh before he finished, "we don't want to scare her, we want her to be comfortable here."

Comfortable here? You swallowed a nervous gulp at that, but you knew that it was smarter not to voice your objections because you knew in a second any of these people could kill you if you had angered them in any way. A woman dressed in a black dress and heels with gorgeous locks of dark hair stepped into the room, eying you the second she entered. 

"Jerome what did we tell you about souvenirs?" Tabitha shook her head in disapproval.

"Couldn't help myself!" the ginger told her, "C'mon, you should know, I bet she's your type," he chuckled, and the woman just rolled her eyes in response. 

"I know just the job for you, Y/N," Theo started, and you kept your eyes focused on his as he explained himself, "you can be the housemaid, easy and simple enough, and we could really use one especially with all these boys here who don't know how to clean up after themselves," he turned to look at the ginger again, and he just grinned in response, like it was an honor that Theo acknowledged that about him. 

"Housemaid? So I have to clean up and cook for everyone?" you questioned with a raised eyebrow, a frown creeping its way onto your features. Theo nodded his head, his arms behind his back. 

"Is there a problem with that?" he cocked his head to the side, and there was a sinister tone to his voice like if you refused then your fate would be sealed.

"No sir," you shook your head instantly.

"Good," Theo smiled again, "and please," he paused before he finished, "call me Theo." 

You nodded your head, just slightly in answer. Tabitha suddenly smiled, and she stepped out of the room for a minute or so to fetch something. When she came back, she held up a short black and white maid dress that was on a hanger with a pair of black stockings and heels to match on her other hand. "This is what you'll be wearing," she told you, "It'll really bring out your cleavage, I can tell those boobs are just inching to come out," she noted, giggling in amusement.

Theo just laughed before he made his way out of the room, "I'll leave you misfits to it."

"Ooh, she'll be pretty as a doll dressed in that," he looked the dress up and down, winking at you. "Good choice, Tabitha!" he exclaimed.

"Would you like me to dress you in it?" she tilted her head with a coquettish smile, holding it up in front of herself still.

"No, I can dress myself, thank you," you sassed. She laughed before she untied your restraints, setting them aside and the second she was finished you snatched the dress and stepped into the nearest room available to you, slamming the door shut once you entered. 

Tabitha tapped on the door shortly after you closed it to say, "After you get dressed, make us some dinner, while you're at it, kay?" 

"Okay, you got it!" you called out, and then grumbled when you knew she walked away from the clicking of her heels. You disrobed yourself quickly, wondering why the hell of all things you were assigned to be a maid in this house of loonies, but things could be worse, much worse, so you had to be grateful for that at least. 

You slipped on the tight fitting maid dress like you were told to, and it made your cleavage such a prominent feature like Tabitha knew it would. The stockings and garters were adorned next, then you slid your feet in the high heels. You could feel the flush crawling up your legs, spreading all over your skin. The fabric of the outfit scratched at your skin, making it all the more uncomfortable. You sighed to yourself. This was certainly a strange day. You knew how twisted Gotham could be but you never expected something like this. You looked into the mirror, fixing your disheveled hair with your fingers, smoothing down the strands of hair that stood up, and forced a smile on your face before you exited the room. 

You made your way into the kitchen while the people who called themselves the Maniax waited in the dining room. Theo had the kind of kitchen you were only used to seeing on television shows: spacious granite countertops, gleaming stainless steal appliances, rows of high-carbon steel knives arranged neatly in a dark-stained walnut block, spotlessly clean copper cookware hanging from a rack suspended over the central counter island. On the counter next to the stove, there was an array of small bowls of various sizes, some empty, some filled with precisely chopped or sliced or diced ingredients: onions, bell peppers, herbs. At the moment, you were standing over a cutting board next to the array of bowls, cutting the ends off a half dozen cloves of garlic. You decided to cook spaghetti because it was quick and simple, and you wanted to be done with this chore as soon as possible. You brought out a couple of boxes of spaghetti noodles and poured them into a large pot filled with water.

While you were cooking, you overheard loud voices in the other room, specifically about how pretty you were and what they wanted to do with you. You growled under your breath, you recognized that one of the voices was the man who called himself Greenwood, the one who had tied you up, and it was difficult to make out everything they were saying but you knew that it was you they were talking about. You couldn't have felt more disgusted, but you thought that if you were going to let any one of them touch you then it would be the redhead, he was devilishly charming in a strange way, and you realized the moment you thought of it that you shouldn't have because he did kidnap you so you mentally kicked yourself for it.

When you were finally finished cooking, you smiled to yourself because you felt pretty proud and content with the finished product, and as much as you didn't want it to matter it had to because who knows what these Maniax would do if you served them a cruddy meal. You brought several plates of the food on a bussing cart, rolling it in as you made your way to the dining room. Everyone except Tabitha and Jerome whistled as you planted the plates onto the table until there was none left, and they were all roaring with compliments left and right about how good you looked in the maid dress.

"You're all idiots if you think you have a chance with her," he told the babbling fools once you made your way to his side of the table to give him his food. He shot a wicked grin your way before he started caressing your legs then trailed his hand up to fondle your ass, kneading his fingers against it. You gasped softly from surprise when you felt him get all handsy, and you nibbled on your lower lip coyly. You inched into his touch, finding that you liked it more than you would like to admit. 

"C'mon, Jerome, you have to share," Greenwood told him, and the other men nodded in agreement. 

"You're gonna have to get your own, Greenwood, this one's mine," he remarked, his grin widening before he gave your ass a sudden smack, which made you emit a strained moan.

"Jerome, not in front of them," you teased, your cheeks flushed the color of scarlet (which you assumed your ass was as well) as he continued to smile up at you. 

"Nah, they need to know who you belong to," he chuckled, patting the spot of his lap with a hand, motioning you to sit on it. You complied, taking a seat on his lap like you were told, and you gasped when you were immediately greeted by his erection. "Tell them who you belong to, dollface," he cooed in your ear. You faced everyone at the table nervously, your heart pounding rapidly in your chest as you felt his member nudging you, and when you hesitated he added, "C'mon, don't be shy!" 

"I'm Jerome's," you told them with a stutter, and they groaned in vexation, uttering a string of 'come on's, 'why's, and disappointed sighs in the mix. The ginger's eyes dilated in interest when you spoke those two words, his lips quickly quirking into a sly smirk. 

"You know what," he started suddenly, "I've got to take care of Y/N like I said I would, so enjoy your meal bozos," he waved them off before he pulled you away from his lap only to scoop you up in his arms, and you giggled softly when he did.

He kicked a door open with his foot and he was quick to drop you on a soft mattress. You felt a rush of heat spread all over your whole body, like you just couldn't wait for him to take you, despite knowing about his criminal ways, you just couldn't resist that contagious laugh and that delicious grin that looked like he just wanted to eat you up. 

"You've been a good maid, it's only right that I show my appreciation, you'd like that right?" he purred as his hands settled at your sides, spanning the length of your ribs, and you nodded your head quickly. He nudged your back against the bed, his thigh a heavy warm weight between yours. You curled your fingers into the collar of his shirt, arching your back.

"You look so fucking cute in this tight maid outfit, I just love it," he praised, leaning his head towards yours. You grazed his jaw with your lips, sliding your hands up to the nape of his neck. 

"I'm glad you like it, you don't look too bad yourself," you teased before your mouths knocked together. He was all warmth enveloping you, his tongue slick against yours as you two shared a hot breath. 

"You make such a good maid, I knew you would," he murmured against your mouth, teeth grazing your lips. He lifted you up against him with ease, your thighs settled at either side of his hips, the skirt crinkling and shifting between your stomachs as he pressed you back against the mattress. You twined your fingers into the thick hair at the nape of his neck as you continued to play with his warm tongue, kicking your heels off, letting them land on the floor.

"Mmm, I'm definitely keeping you," he muttered against your mouth, breath hot against your flushed cheek. You half-sighed as you licked into his mouth, your thumbs pressing hard to the pulse points near his jaw. You could feel how hard he was through his pants and against your thigh. An ache swelled through you, curling your toes. 

"So good for me," he murmured against your ear as he chuckled. You ran your nails along the line of his throat, taking in the sight of him and finding yourself getting lost in those lust-filled eyes. He hummed in the back of his throat, the sound low and resonant on your mouth. The night was quiet, enveloping you both in soft cool air and silence. He laid you down on the bed and stretched out next to you, his fingers sliding under the puffed, full skirt to your bare inner thighs. His mouth was close to yours, lips against your skin. "You're going to fucking drive me crazy the longer you wear this," he drawled.

You shifted onto your side and hitched your thigh across his hip. "It's a little uncomfortable though," you whispered against his mouth, and it only amused him, making him laugh louder.

"I can see that, but it makes your ass cheeks all pink and rosy, matches your pretty little cute face," he jested, "so we're keeping it on," he smirked, and then within seconds he tore off the black panties you wore underneath, making you gasp in surprise, and then he tossed the torn pieces aside. In moments, the cool air crested across your bare skin as your fingers worked at his pants, allowing his belt to drop to the floor with a heavy dull thump. Soon it was just the weight of his body pressing over you, his fingers between your thighs, thumb stuttering at your clit as you moaned low in your throat.

Your hands traveled over his skin as his mouth was pressed against yours. You tucked yourself into the hollow of his chest as your thighs fell open and he filled all the negative space between you two. His hand spanned across the line of your jaw and cheek as he curled a third finger inside of you. 

"So fucking wet," he cooed in approval, "can't say I didn't expect that though," he chuckled loudly, making you feel even more humiliated. "Such a fucking cutie, I'm so impressed with you, gorgeous," he murmured against your mouth, his teeth biting at your bottom lip. 

You moaned in response, his eyes meeting yours as he slid his fingers from you, leaving you wet and wanting. His hand was sticky and warm against the bare skin of your inner thigh, a welcome weight. His loose strand of red hair was against your brow, a shock of saturated color in the dusky light. A wild smirk curled at his mouth before he dropped his underwear down to the floor to free his aching erection. 

"You're all ready for me, so I'm going to fuck you while you look all submissive and needy for me," he purred, "so get down on your knees, now," he ordered, his voice quickly turning hoarse and authoritative. 

"Yes, Jerome," you said, and with trivial effort you got onto all fours. He leaned down behind you, grabbing hold of his member before he pushed hard into you. You were tight and slick, your muscles tensing up and down the length of your body as you squeezed his member, making him grunt under his breath. 

"Shit, dollface, you're squeezing me so fucking much, you're such a greedy maid," he uttered gruffly. He had been driven too much by the sight of your body in motion atop his, and he began to fuck you with a ferocity that accentuated how riled up and hard he was for you.

"Mmm!" you hummed loudly before you cried out, "Please keep going!" 

You lowered your face down and let out a frantic, shuddering groan, soaking in the perfect sensation of being fucked by the ginger. There were no words to describe the sensation you were beset with, a motivated, needy, and fierce pace that somehow made you desperate for more. 

You gladly lavished in the way his hips pushed against your bouncing ass, the way he pushed so deep into you, hands grabbing your hips and fondling your rear. He was so dominant, so aggressive, so strong, and you loved it. His strength was what really sold you on it, adoring the way he took control and just went at you. All you had to do was buck back and forth madly, reveling in the attention and soaking in the incredible feeling of being fucked by him. 

"I think I was wrong about you," he chuckled around a growl, "you're a bad maid, a really bad one wanting to be fucked like this, only a slut would want it this hard," he let out a loud groan when he pushed harder than he had done before. The hot, slick entrance he was thrusting into proved to only drive you even madder as he got to work, feeling like he was being sucked in by your needy walls. 

"You feel so fucking good squeezing me like this, fuck," he uttered breathlessly. His hand spanned the area of your stomach and lower. His thumb found its way to your clit, pressing just so. You dug your fingers into the bed sheets as you arched into him, heat flushing your body a soft pink. His mouth hovered over your ear, tugging at your lobe with his teeth closed around it. 

You could feel the heaviness in his muscles, he slid his tongue down to the side of your neck, growling against it as he tasted your skin. The smell of him, of you, of sweat, lingered in the air between you two. 

"I love my new toy," he ground out. You called his name out again and again, and he showed his appreciation for it by slamming his hips into you without a care. His body tensed over you, the weight of him pressing you into the bed. His thumb continued to roll around your clit, swirling it around in harsh and quick circles that made you clenched around him even tighter if that was even possible.

"Ah yeah, that's it, nice and wet and all for me," he said fondly. 

He couldn't stop, didn't want to stop, and for that, he found himself tossed headlong into the reaches of intense pleasure far sooner than he'd expected, shuddering as he slammed to the hilt inside of you once more. You whimpered when his member came right inside of you, hot spurts of warm were pumped deep into your quivering sex he'd been hammering away at, and his body pitched forward as he leaned over your back. 

You were only seconds behind, unable to resist the sensation of having him come inside of you. You whined and twisted, thrusting madly as he fired off into you. Your orgasm was blinding and intense, driven by the satisfaction of getting him off, your body shivering and bucking back against him as your arms gave out. It left you leaning down against the bed and moaning as you felt the sweet tingling of release run across your weary body. 

You felt incredible, and you found that you liked playing the role of a submissive maid if it meant he was going to fuck you like that. He collapsed on the bed within a matter of seconds, rolling to your side as he panted and looked up at the ceiling.

"That felt so good," you told him, "I do hope you'll not only want more from me tonight, but that we can add this to the services I am expected to perform daily."

He was impressed to hear you say that, and his eyebrows quirked up in interest as he let out an amused chuckle. "Oh really now? Well, I'm more than happy to put you to work, doll," he grinned, pecking your flushed cheek. "I'm going to make sure that your stay here is worth your while."

You bit your lip nervously as you nodded your head at that. You thought back to how you thought college was going to be an exciting, fun, new experience but you found yourself thinking that the ginger was just that and more.


End file.
